BW104: Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Near Vertress City, Ash and his friends help the Pokemon Rescue Squad's Team Eevee's Virgil save his brother Davey from a group of Cryogonal. Episode Plot Cilan sees they are very close to Vertress City. Ash is psyched to participate in the League. Iris is as well, to see one of many heated battles. However, they stop as the road is blocked by boulders. Ash and Iris decide to climb the boulders. However, the boulders move and Ash, Iris, Axew and Pikachu fall down. However, a man comes and sends Espeon, whose Psychic saves them all. The heroes thank the man, who admits he also went into trouble after another, which annoyed his brother a lot. The heroes introduce themselves to the man, Virgil, who claims to be one of the Pokémon Rescue Squad. He explains the squad helps out in any means possible. They heard about the road being blocked and went to clear it, until the heroes came. Virgil explains there are many teams and squads and his is named "Team Eevee". Virgil tells there are seven evolved forms of Eevee that are members of his squad. The heroes would like to see all of them, so Virgil asks them to come to his house. At Virgil's house, Virgil tells them the other squad members work with Officer Jenny and help her out. When he finished the journey, Virgil joined the squad. He shows them Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Flareon, Leafeon and Glaceon as well. Virgil is fond of all of them, since he had them as Eevee and evolved them. Virgil remembers he and Eevee were lost one night, but Eevee evolved into an Umbreon and illuminated the path for him, finding the exit out of the forest. He had them all trained, except one Eevee, who has yet to graduate. She hugs Eevee and asks her in what form would Eevee want to evolve into. Eevee does not want to evolve yet, but Virgil tells she has time to decide. Ash feels Eevee really likes Virgil. Suddenly, an emergency signal is triggered. Davy, Virgil's brother, rides the helicopter and tells Virgil to stay put while he goes to the dam, for there is trouble abound. Virgil comes to his father, Jeff, asking what is happening at the dam. His father replies the dam is under attack by some Cryogonal and have to stop them. Jeff tries to contact the dam's staff, but fails. He tells this to Davy, who arrived at the dam with his Stoutland. Stoutland picks up a trail to the control room, which is frozen. Davy sends Bisharp, who uses Slash, to crash the ice and free the door. Davy opens the door and finds a bunch of men, who tell him there are a man trapped inside the elevator, but there is no emergency power. The men run out, allowing Davy to rescue others. Suddenly, Davy is attacked by a Cryogonal, who uses Ice Beam. Davy and Stoutland run back into the room, though the door is sealed with ice. Davy contacts his father, reporting what happened. Jeff goes to rescue him, but Virgil asks he should go instead. Davy also reports the emergency power is off and needs to be activated. Virgil decides to go, reminding this is what he was trained for and what the Rescue Squad is all about. Davy also thinks Vigril is ready to go, so Jeff dismisses him. The heroes ask if they can come too. Virgil doubts they can help, but is convinced they may serve there. Jeff also approves, but reminds them safety is above all else. They take the helicopter to the dam. Before arriving, Iris is already afraid of the ice. Davy informs Virgil they need to activate the emergency power generator. However, the door to it is frozen, so Virgil has Flareon use Flamethrower to melt the ice. The door is still locked, so Virgil has Glaceon use Icy Wind and Umbreon Psychic. This allows Virgil to create the key to unlock the door. The door is too rusty to be opened. Virgil sends Vaporeon, who uses Bubblebeam on the rusty parts. Ash and Virgil push and open the door. Virgil calls everyone back except Umbreon, who uses Flash to illuminate the dark area. Virgil tries to activate the generator, but it is out of power. Virgil sends Jolteon, who, along with Ash's Pikachu, charges the generator using Thunderbolt. Virgil succeeds in activating the generator, allowing the elevator to operate. The man from the elevator comes out and warns Davy he heard a noise in the basement and wanted to investigate, but the elevator stuck. The heroes come out and are attacked by Cryogonal. The heroes decide to battle Cryogonal and have Virgil go to the basement. Cryogonal uses Ice Beam, but misses Virgil. Ash sends Pignite, who uses Flamethrower on Cryogonal, stopping its Ice Beam and hitting it. Unfortunately, two more Cryogonal appear and use Rapid Spin. Virgil is also stopped by Cryogonal. He sends Flareon to use Flamethrower, but is also powered up by Eevee's Helping Hand. Cryogonal use Rapid Spin, but fail to hit due to Eevee's Protect. The heroes run to Virgil, as they are chased by Cryogonal. Since too many Cryogonal are here, Virgil sends Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon. They attack Cryogonal, who use Light Screen. Glaceon uses Ice Beam and Umbreon Shadow Ball, destroying Light Screen, while Eevee digs. Davy and Stoutland arrived at the basement and see a Cryogonal, trapped behind some pipes. Davy sends Darmanitan, who uses Superpower, freeing Cryogonal. In addition, Eevee dug a tunnel to Davy. Virgil goes to counterattack, asking the heroes to flee once he makes his attacks. However, Davy arrives with Eevee, showing that a Cryogonal was trapped behind the pipes, which was the friend of other Cryogonal. The Cryogonal fly away, while Davy compliments Virgil, who behaved excellently in this crisis. Virgil thanks the heroes and Eevee for the support today. Virgil tells Eevee is a squad member and is good the way it is. Pignite, Darmanitan and Flareon use Flamethrower to melt the ice, returning the dam functional again. Later, the heroes announce they are going to Vertress City. Virgil thinks he will see Ash there, for he is competing in the League as well. Ash and Virgil promise they won't hold back at the League and bid each other farewell. Debuts Character *Virgil *Davy *Jeff Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Eevee Cup **This episode, also focusing on Eevee and its evolutions, aired less than a week after the announcement of this tournament. *This episode holds the record for the most amount of Pokédex entries in a single episode, that being nine. The scanned Pokémon were Eevee, its evolutions (7 at time, excluding the Generation VI's Sylveon), and Cryogonal. *The Pokémon Rescue squad has some links towards the rescue team International Rescue of the famous Thunderbirds series: **They both are rescue teams that help those who need it **While the sons go on their missions, the father stays behind and leads **The leader's (and father's) name is Jeff. **One of the sons is called Virgil. *Who's that Pokémon?: Eevee. Mistakes When Virgil sends out all his Eeveelutions to confront the Cryogonal, the tails on Glaceon's "hat" are discolored. Gallery The heroes encounter boulders on the road BW104 2.jpg Ash and Iris fall down after trying to climb the boulders BW104 3.jpg Ash and Iris are saved by a man's Espeon BW104 4.jpg Virgil's Eevee begins to evolve BW104 5.jpg Davy flies off BW104 6.jpg The frozen dam BW104 7.jpg Virgil asks to go save his brother BW104 8.jpg Flareon melts the ice BW104 9.jpg Virgil made a key of ice to unlock the door BW104 10.jpg Umbreon's Flash shows the way BW104 11.jpg Davy found the missing worker BW104 12.jpg The heroes run to Virgil from Cryogonal BW104 13.jpg Virgil approves of Eevee's Helping Hand BW104 14.jpg Davy found a trapped Cryogonal BW104 15.jpg Eevee dug out the path BW104 16.jpg The dam is restored BW104 17.jpg Ash bids farewell to his newest rival }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane